


Perfect Fit

by skychromatic



Series: got daily [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Pure fluff and comfort, Star Gazing, Stargazing, i hope the person asking about this loves it, its to short but im out of words, markson, sneaking out to the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skychromatic/pseuds/skychromatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you"</p>
<p>"Back to you and twice as much"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/gifts).



> um.. so to my recipient, i hope this short markson was lovely enough for you.  
> i really wanted to make it longer but due to a sudden flu that i caught, i can't make this the best i can (and im sorry for that)
> 
> but i made it with all my heart and sorry for the grammatical errors as english is not my first language.

It has become a habit none of the two even realized, every night when either Mark or Jackson was home sick, they would tug at one another and slipped past the front door towards the open sky, stargazing as they call it. At first Mark remembers clearly, it was Jackson who tugs him away from the needed sleep. His eyes moist with tears and voice wavering. The elder was on high alert when he saw the breakdown and it shocked him tremendously, Jackson hasn’t cried for so long but there he was, almost on the edge of spilling his heart out to Mark.

Without much thought Mark stood up and pulled the younger out from the dorm, heading towards the open fresh air just like he used to do when everything felt suffocating and heavy on his shoulder. It’s a little thing that Mark does at first when he was new to Seoul, new to the culture and away from California. But after some time when he has finally settled in and the other member was so accepting, he rarely go to the rooftop anymore, especially when he has Jackson.

Mark pulls the younger in his embrace after they arrived at the open roof. He wasn’t much of a talker, no, but he speaks through his action. Through his gentle touch and soft gaze, or his bright grin and boisterous laugh, every smile that compliment his feature was genuine and every hug he gave was sincere. So when Jackson realized what had happened he couldn’t help but smile a little, blushing from ear to ear when Mark pulls out to look at the younger with that same intense gaze that was filled with affection and worry whenever the elder knew that something was wrong, knew that Jackson was down and needed Mark the most.

_“I’m always here for you, you know that right?”_

It’s a small reward that Mark would celebrate to himself whenever he could make Jackson smile like that, to see the younger’s face with relieve when the burden and sadness was gone, replaced with a calm happiness and the same smile that made Mark melts as always. Because usually it’s the other way around. Usually, Jackson was the one who pampered and shower Mark with affection, kisses him every time, reassuring him with back hugs and loving gaze like any other time when Mark was insecure or just missing home. But now it was Mark who holds Jackson when he needed to, he was the one Jackson reached out to when usually he would clamp down all his feelings inside, because sometimes that’s what the younger did. As if out of habit, Jackson would always put up a front, hiding his true sadness inside without much thinking, because _I’m an entertainer Mark and they don’t want to see me sad, my job is to make them happy_. So Mark was there, to remind Jackson that it’s okay to feel the way you feel, it’s okay to misses home, because it’s normal for someone to have other feelings than happiness, and that he would always be there for the younger. 

_“I know.. I know you will”_

A soft warmth envelops them as they breathe in the fresh air and each other’s scent, eases in one another without saying much and just like magnet their lips met in the middle. Mark’s corner mouth tugs upwards as he felt the way Jackson curls towards him, the younger smiling oh so gently upon his own lips, sighing in content as they kissed slowly. Tentatively, Mark pulls them around to sit on the solid tiles and waited for Jackson to followed suits. And throughout the night they would bask on each other company, no words uttered but the quiet breeze and their soft breathing filling the silent that hangs in the air. The open darkness was littered with beautiful bright stars as their fingers intertwined delicately and laid upon Jackson’s lap, the younger scooted back to press his body more into Mark’s chest.

_“Hey mark”_

Sometimes Mark doesn’t realize it himself but Jackson reminded him of it. Of the home that he misses but doesn’t notice, the longing that he once forgotten because the activities of promoting and daily life had caught him breathless, too overwhelmed to think about his loneliness inside that the elder sometimes ignored. Gently with knowing eyes, as the night falls down quickly and in charge of lulling everyone to sleep, the younger would pull him out from the bed, away from the phone that he held to distract him from his own thoughts and out towards the beautiful open sky. Mark always let out a soft sigh when they’re finally out, didn’t even knew he was holding his breath for so long, feeling his chest tight as if the weight of missing was enough for him to stop breathing (and maybe it has been for a while before Jackson came in and pulls him out from it) and the younger would always smile radiantly beside him as Mark unwind his emotion towards the younger.

Normally Mark was cautious with his words, thinking it repeatedly about what words to properly put so he could roll his tongue swiftly and without any regret. It’s just his nature to do so, that’s why it’s no surprise that the elder is quiet and calm, thoughtful of everything around him and also with Jackson. But there’s just something in the way the younger looks at him every time, smooth brown eyes that sparkle in the moonlight staring his own lost eyes that caught him off guard, that made him stumbling in between his words about his insecurities and loneliness without much effort. And maybe he should feel embarrassed about it, ashamed that his own self-control had been easily crumbled with only the presence of the younger, but strangely he’s not. Because it’s Jackson and Mark would gave everything that he has for him (“Whipped, you are totally whipped Mark” Jaebum once patted him on the shoulder and smile knowingly before letting his gaze moves towards the said person he was talking about, the younger who’s bouncing towards bambam in some small argument about nothing and everything). And through all that, Jackson stare would never waver from the elder’s eyes, letting soft touches linger around Mark’s body to let him know that he’s still there and that always helped the elder to speak a little more composed.  

\--

Mark pulls Jackson a little bit closer into his chest, the breeze picks up as an indication of the season stumbling towards fall that made both of them shudder in reflex. Under the twinkling star, the elder feels his post stress from the schedule earlier bleeds out as he felt Jackson’s body does the same. It’s been two hours that they’ve stayed out there and he was sure that his leg fell asleep through the last half an hour but he didn’t want to wake the younger up just yet. It’s hard enough to see Jackson these day, with all his schedule being more packed than the other members combined, it’s even harder to have him in his arms and he was making the best of it now (later on he will regret it but Jackson was the one who carries him down, so that’s all good he guesses).

He peered over their twined fingers on Jackson’s lap, smiling onto the younger’s shoulder as he fiddled with it, letting his fingers clasp and unclasp, before he hears a small grunt and he chuckles lowly.

“Hyung~” a soft whine muttered from the younger as shifted his back closer to Mark, wrapping both of his hands firmly to stop the elder from his action before. Mark lets out another chuckle, tightening his grip around Jackson’s hand. Not a second later Mark heard Jackson even breathing and he couldn’t stand it anymore. He nudge up his leg without much strength and ended up only wriggling his foot.

“Hey, let’s go, my legs are numb” Mark mumbles on Jackson’s shoulder, earning another soft groan from the lump on top of him, _cute_. Jackson unwillingly rolls of from the elder letting go of their intertwined hands but then as he slumps down on the cold tiles, the younger wraps his arms around Mark’s slim waist, mumbling something that Mark didn’t heard at first. Mark automatically reaches down to card his fingers along the beautiful black lock, petting the overgrown puppy affectionately.  

“I love you” Jackson mumbles a little more louder, still muffled on the elder’s waist and the corner of Mark’s lips twitches upward when he sees the pretty red color dusted on Jackson’s cheeks. His hand stopped moving and he waited, waited until Jackson glances up towards the elder intense gaze, making it harder for Jackson to hide his blush but he didn’t avert his eyes.  

Mark smiles and says “Back at you and twice as much”

 

 

(But then Jackson just had to ruin the moment and said something about how his love were so much bigger and Mark should have seen that coming. That the younger would compare it as they go back to the dorm while mark could only rolls his eyes goodheartedly)

**Author's Note:**

> oh and a shoutout to my friend for giving me this tagline "back at you and twice as much"  
> it sounded so cute that i couldn't resist on putting it in.


End file.
